Summer Heat
by Skinner155
Summary: Albus is on holiday with Scorpius but the unbearable heat is taking its toll on him, Scorpius has a method for cooling down.


Albus laid on the floor of his hotel room in nothing but his boxer shorts casting cooling charms every few minutes. He couldn't believe how nauseatingly; sticky hot it was. There was a thin layer of sweat over his body and his hair clung to his forehead. Even in the muggle hotel with the AC running and his charms he couldn't escape the heat.

He raised his wand again recasting the charm. Maybe he should've went with Scorpius and Draco to dinner. He was trying to be polite by turning this particular invitation down staying he wasn't feeling well. Scorpius had invited him to come to the States with him and his dad an invitation he had taken. A gift for graduating from Hogwarts as well as a celebration for Astoria. She had always wanted to see the Grand Canyon, but her heath had prevented it from happening so Scorpius and Draco were doing it for her. Albus didn't think it appropriate to go with them to dinner tonight for that reason, this was a family matter.

The trip had been a great success. Albus had never been to the States before. They had visited some of the Native American sights, the first witches and wizards of America and even met a few during there track down the Grand Canyon. The wizards they had met pointed out several positions ingredients that Albus had only heard of in books. They had also went to several museums all of which Scorpius claimed was the best he had been to. The only upset to the whole trip had been the suffocating heat. Everyday he had begged for rain something to cut through the humidity and everyday it was a cloudless sky. Again, the Native American wizards they had met laughed at him and Scorpius saying that their charms were only making it worst and they needed to let their body get use to the heat. He didn't care at least the charms gave him a few minutes of relief even when once they ended the heat did seem to get worst. He would never again complain about a rainy day in England.

Albus closed his eyes and visualized he was in the woods by his home mushroom hunting after it had just rained. The cool wind on his face and the smell of pine and dirt the dry dustiness of the desert long gone. A knock came to his door. He opened one green eye and a second knock. Yep someone was at his door.

Getting up he grabbed the bath robe off the bed. Scorpius was on the other side. "Weren't you having dinner with your dad?"

"How long do you think it takes us to have dinner?" Albus looked at the clock it was almost midnight. "You just going to leave me out in the hallway?" He opened the door all the way and headed back to his place on the floor taking the robe off, Scorpius has seen more the this.

"Are you still not feeling well?" He asked taking his suit coat and shoes off and moving to sit next to him on the floor. He looked at Scorpius who looked as pristine as he did when he left. It was irritating Scorpius always managed to look good.

"The heat takes so much out of me."

"Seems like the heat is trapped inside of you." He brought his hand to Albus's neck slowly tracing a finger over the line of his color bone down against his chest past his abdomen and stopping at the hum of his boxers. His grey eyes never brock contact with Albus's and he recognized the playful tease in them. They hadn't done anything since coming to the States and Albus assumed it was because of what this trip met to Scorpius a tribute to his mother.

"Heat doesn't seem to be inside you anymore?" Scorpius bit back a smile he leaned forward putting pressure on the hand against Albus's lower stomach.

"I took care of my heat last night."

"Where was I?" Albus asked gripping his hand around Scorpius's tie bring his face closer.

"Asleep." He said it with a laugh. "The method is effective with just one, but I imagine two it will be just as so."

"At the very least more fun."

"Certainly so." Albus met him in a kiss. A smoldering slow kiss. More weight was added on top of him as Scorpius moved to straddle him. Albus wanting more leverage pushed himself up off the ground biting at Scorpius's lip. A started cry opened the door for Albus and he pushed his tongue in, Scorpius tried to match it but they both knew he was the one with the venom tongue. He ran his hands down Scorpius back pulling at the white dress shirt. Scorpius pulled away and began undoing his tie and unbuttoning his shirt. Albus could have help him but instead chose to tease him. He ran his hands up his torso gaining just a little more skin with each released button. His fingers brushed Scorpius's hard nipples and with a smug smile Albus pinched them between his fingers. His hips buckled against Albus's.

"Albus…" He caught his lips catching any other words. Scorpius finished the last two buttons of his shirt and with his hands free ran his hands through Albus's hair digging his nails into the back of his head. Their bodies rocked against each other the sounds of their breath keep them in sync.

The two of them had gotten better with their sexual relationship in the past year. Especially compared to their first time where it had been awkward, messy and mostly unpleasant. They had a better understanding of their own bodies and each other's. Like how Scorpius reacted to anything done to his nipples.

Albus pulled away from his lips moving down his jaw nipping at his ear tasting the salty sweat of his skin and smelling the ash and clover cologne he wore. He kissed one nipple when he came to it a soft muttering from Scorpius. He moved to the other one licking it first before pulling it into his mouth. Scorpius pressed his feet into the floor his finger tangling into Albus's hair. A hard bit over the sensitive skin brought the pleasurable pain of his hair being pulled by Scorpius's hand. Albus had quite the smirk as he licked around the mark he just made.

"Please, Albus…Please."

He kissed the mark almost apologetically. "Please? I'm just getting started." Albus was very much aware of the length pressed up against his abdomen still trapped in the dress pants Scorpius was wearing, he was also aware of his own pushed up against Scorpius's ass. He moved forward holding Scorpius before gently laying him down and now hovering over him. His lips were swollen his cheeks flushed and his eyes gray focused on Albus's green. Scorpius's cupped his cheek and gave him a soft kiss of reassurance. With the token Albus continued going back down his body leaving soft light kisses on his pale skin taking an extra few second on his stomach knowing that it tickled. He licked the skin where the hum of the pants laid then pressed his whole mouth over the bulge. Scorpius and exasperated sigh arching his back and pushing himself against Albus's mouth. Albus licked the length that pushed tight against the fabric his hands slowly running up Scorpius's inner thighs, spreading his legs further apart, stopping at his knees then going down the front till they met at his belt buckle.

He undid both the belt and the pants easily and removed them, leaving the boxers where they were. He kissed over Scorpius's stomach again much to his dismay. "Enough teasing."

"Oh that results in another full minute of teasing." He moved his way back up counting the seconds as he did. He reached Scorpius's ear at 23 and pressed his length against Scorpius. Who had moved to grab Albus's hips to get more friction between the two but Albus stopped him grabbing his wrist and pinning his hands to the ground. He bit his ear counting even slower rubbing himself against Scorpius who matched the movements with his limited mobility. The heat of the day was burning fire hot right there between them both moving for better sensations the thin material of the boxers stopping the skin to skin contact they both desperately wanted. There was a pressure building in him being brought closer to the surface. He pulled away the moment he reached 60 keeping Scorpius's pined who gave a whimpering groan.

"What have we learned." Albus whispered. Scorpius glared at him. "Hmm?"

"Don't rush." Albus gave a smile releasing his hands. He grabbed the forgotten pillow he had be laying on earlier giving it to Scorpius to rest his bum on levitating him slightly. He slipped his fingers into the others boxer shorts and slowly released his length from its fabric confides. Scorpius was short but thick, Albus kissed Scorpius's knee resting his head against it as he ran one lone finger up his shaft, tracing around his head then pressing down on it. Scorpius gave a cry stifling it with is hand, as Albus pulled back an impressive amount of pre-cum discharging. He rub it between his finger before bringing it to his mouth and sucking it off. Scorpius hid his red face to the act but Albus wouldn't let him get off that easily.

"You're quite sweet."

"Albus…" He kissed his knee again then fell forward taking the whole length in his hand pumping it slowly at first then quicker, running his thumb over and around the head. Scorpius bucked at the new sensation then Albus licked up the shaft and back down then up again and around the head before taking it in his mouth. Scorpius cried out unable to quite himself as Albus bobbed up and down his tongue sliding over the head. With a 'pop' he pulled away and kissed down the now wet shaft his hand returning to the pumping. Then he went back down on it going deeper in his throat. Scorpius hands grab Albus's head and pushing him deeper, Albus made a deep throat sound getting use to the feeling then continuing. He pushed Scorpius's legs back towards his chest making a much more comfortable path to his opening. Scorpius hooked his arms around his knees understanding Albus's plan of action. With his hands free he held onto Scorpius bum steading his movement. Then with an exaggerate slurping sound he pulled his length out of his mouth a trail of salvia and pre-cum tying them together. Albus kissed his way down sliding his tongue over his sack plopping one in his mouth, toying with it.

Scorpius's moans were getting louder and more desperate. He wondered if he would have to cast a silencing charm. They were in a muggle hotel, so the rooms were built to keep sounds in also his father was four rooms away. Besides Albus liked Scorpius's sounds. The begging for more, the long drawn out moans the surprised cries, they were all praise to Albus's ears.

He moved on from his small detour, separating his cheeks he ran his tongue over the tight hole. Scorpius body quacked pulling his legs closer to his chest spreading him self as wide as he could get. Albus firmly grabbed his hips, raising his ass into the air and giving the pillow to Scorpius to support his head and shoulder. "Is this okay?" Albus asked, the new position seemed awkward and uncomfortable for Scorpius.

"Please continue." He said biting into his hand and one of the few times in his life Albus did as he was told. His tongue danced over Scorpius's entrances then back up his length kissing and nipping at it as he did so. Then back down to his hole where he stuck just the tip of his tongue in. Scorpius convulsed and Albus had to wrap his arms around his torso to keep him from kicking away. He smirked and pushed his tongue in just a little bit father.

"Oh..Al! Albus!" He had slammed his head and fist against the floor pushing himself into Albus's touch. The neighbors probably heard that. Albus brought his hands into his own length still in the confides of his boxers. He rubs it up and down in rhythm to how he licked over Scorpius. He cupped the head a good amount of pre-cum spilling as he did so. He was skinner the Scorpius but much longer and it was ready to be shoved as deep as Scorpius could take.

Albus pulled his hand away from himself. It would have to wait he still needed to prepare Scorpius for it. He slowly brought Scorpius back to the floor and looked at the man that laid naked before him. His face red with embarrassment and desire. The bite mark on his nipple was gone but a soft blue ring was starting to show, and red finger prints on his hips contested with the whiteness of his skin. Scorpius had always bruised easily.

"What are you staring at?"

"How beautiful you are." He kicked him gently in the stomach then pressed his foot against his length playing with it.

"You can stare at my beauty after we finish with this." Albus grabbed his foot pushing it away.

"I need you to flip onto your stomach." Scorpius did so adjusting the pillow again to better support the position. Albus grabbed his wand and with a quick spell two things came flying at him. First was the bottle of lube then the box of condoms. He had opted to pack them in his bag better to come prepared and knowing that Scorpius would be afraid to pack them himself in case his dad was to find them.

Neither of them had come out to their parents yet. Scorpius had tried to several times in the last year but each time he had chickened out and Albus was waiting for the right time thought was there ever a right time to tell your parents who you were. He had told Lily back in fifth year before he and Scorpius were even dating, and he suspected that James knew although he hadn't come right out and asked yet. They were both going to have to come out if they wanted this relationship to last and Albus did he loved Scorpius.

He squirted a bit of lube onto his finger then with his free hand he ran it up Scorpius spine. "Are you ready?"

"Yes." He pushed one finger in just a bit not even covering the nail. Scorpius jerked and Albus waited for him to relax. He slowly began moving his finger in a circular motion around the rim. They had just started experimenting with anal and he was still very tight. He pushed in just a bit, to the first knuckle. Scorpius tensed up and Albus kissed his left cheek.

"Relax Scorp, relax." He added more lube to the area around his finger and began massaging gently. He left gentle kisses over his back and bum, Scorpius had gone quite only soft small whimpers breaking through. He had made it to the second knuckle when he pulled his finger out. He grabbed the lube and squirted a generous amount right into Scorpius. He pushed his finger back in still slow, this time spreading the lube around.

"Are you doing okay?" He rubbed his free hand down his back in circular movements, relaxing him comforting him. He looked at him when he didn't get a response. His white blonde hair so perfectly styled earlier was a sweaty mess clinging to his forehead and covering his eyes. He pushed his hair out of his face his eyes shut tight as he bit into the pillow, clinching it in his fist. "Scorp? Are you alright does it hurt?" He was ready to pull his finger out.

"No, I'm…fine..it feels good."

"You're not lying to me, are you?"

"No, I want more." Albus focused on spreading the lube around adding even more. When he felt that Scorpius had gotten comfortable with his one finger he introduced another. The new pressure wasn't lost to Scorpius as he cried out but this time he had adjusted much fast and was swaying his hips into Albus's fingers. Albus moved forward hovering over Scorpius all his weight on one hand. He kept pumping his fingers into him adding more force.

He kissed over Scorpius shoulder biting at the skin. Scorpius had raised his head turning to Albus. Albus curled his fingers inside him then kissed Scorpius biting his lip and swallowing the cry as he did so. He added a third finger Scorpius was unfazed by this as he kept his pace thrusting his hips into Albus's hand.

"Albus, I'm ready. I'm ready." He spoke fast and desperately pushing himself against Albus's length. Albus was ready too. He pulled him self back up. Slowly he took his fingers out, twisting and curling them as he did so.

Albus took off his boxers and ripped open a condom. He added more lube to it then positioned himself against Scorpius. He rubbed himself against his ass building up the moment. Scorpius was muttering under his breath, Albus was sure he had called him a git.

Using his hand, he steadied himself and pushed in Scorpius gave a long breathy moan. Even with the teasing Scorpius was tight and gripped around him. He pushed in further Scorpius arched his back raising himself to his elbows, gaining more control of his own movements. With a grunt Albus slipped the rest of himself inside. It felt so good the tightness around him he wanted to add more to it.

Albus grabbed Scorpius's hips. "I'm going to start moving." Scorpius nodded in response. Albus pulled back out just a bit then thrusted in smacking Scorpius ass against him. The sounds Scorpius made were good as he continued to thrust into him faster and harder then the last. Scorpius met his speed swing his hips into Albus the friction becoming unbearable.

Albus wrapped his hand around Scorpius's length in front of him and began pumping it. Much faster then he had earlier meeting their current strides. Scorpius cried out and fell forward no longer able to support himself on his elbows. Albus didn't let this stop him as he continued to thrust harder smacking against his ass and jerking him off. Then he felt the hot sticky substances spill out onto his hand and the tell-tale sound from Scorpius.

He wiped the cum onto Scorpius stomach before bringing his hand back to Scorpius's hip gipping them tighter as Scorpius seemed to have lost energy. Albus thrusted harder forcing Scorpius hips to collide into his own. Scorpius was moaning into his pillow his ass coiling around Albus so perfectly holding tight to him still. Albus went faster making the thrust shorter the pressure coming to its peak. Scorpius had gotten control over himself again and got back into stride with Albus. Faster. Faster. Harder.

"Fuck!" Albus yelled the release showering out of him. Taking the heat trapped inside him. He still held Scorpius to him letting his body ride the high before slowly pulling himself out. He gently laid Scorpius onto the ground as he to fell back stretching his own legs out. He removed the condom carefully and tossing it into the waste basket.

"How do you feel." Albus asked. Scorpius had turned to his back his face still red, his hair a mess and the afterglow of sweat over his body.

I'm great," he gave an embarrassed smile. "How about you, is the heat gone."

"It seems your method worked." He laughed waving his wand. A towel came flying from the bathroom. He first wiped the sweat from his face and chest then he did so for Scorpius before cleaning the cum off his stomach and floor.

"Always the care giver." Scorpius joked.

"Only with you." He went forward kissing Scorpius.

 *****I never thought I would write a Harry Potter fanfic, I mean that, never. I wouldn't considered myself to be a participant in the Harry Potter fandom but I had a friend tell me all about Cursed Child and how Albus and Scorpius should've been end game and after reading it, I agree. I'm nervous about this fic I've never wrote a gay smut before but please let me know what you think and go check out my tumblr sskinner155 i post about books and stuff.*****


End file.
